Departed
by HellsxFirexBunny
Summary: AjaxHarris I decided to explore their relationship since in the game it is shown why Aja left and Harris had a crush on her. R


It wasn't like she was looking for trouble. The sounds of fighting from her mother and father were driving her up the wall. She needed to relax.

It was only Mid Afternoon, she walked over to the spring. "All I need is a hot bath..." Aja smiled. Walking up the small hill she could feel the heat already touching her face. She looked around for a moment, too see if anyone else was there.

Sighing she walked over to the hot spring, but stopped hearing a low growl. She turned her head to the side, seeing a wild dog from behind a tree. "Uhhh..." Her face dropped. The dog foamed at the mouth, she quickly turned around and ran. The wild dog had launch at her, pinning her down at her back.

"Ahhh!" She screamed knowing the dog was going to bite down on her. Then she heard a big 'thump'. She looked over her shoulder seeing the dog shake it's head. "Shoo! Shoo! Shoo!" Aja heard a young man's voice call out.

The dog growled retreating back. Aja sat up, holding one hand on her back. She looked up to see her savior, a man dressed in blue and a long nose. "Are you okay ma'm?" Harris asked helping Aja up.

"I'm fine just a little shackin up is all, I was just trying to go to the hot spring when that dog try to attack me, Oooh now my back hurts! Ow ow ow ow!" Aja held her back for a moment. Harris looked concerned , "Do you want me to take you to the clinic ma'm?"

She thought about it for a moment but shook her head, "No thank you, I just want to go eat and maybe sit under a beach umbrella while hiding from my parents." She said lazyly. "Why are you hideing from your parents?" Harris asked.

"All they do is argue argue argue! I dislike arguing! It's so annoying! I just have to escape it!" She rolled her brown eyes then looked back up at Harris. Harris chuckled at how much she talked, he could tell who's parents she belonged too, Manna and Duke.

"Um, I was wondering if you could join me? I like company...but seeing how your a police officer and all- oh forget what I'm saying!" She blushed. She walked around him, feeling embarrassed. "Um, I'm actually on break. I can stay with you for a bit." "Really?! Great!" She grabbed Harris hand rushing over to the Inn.

Ann heard the two come in, Harris was blushing looking down at her hand, and Aja was smiling big. "Hey Ann can I have two fruit drinks and cookies!"

Ann giggled, going behind the counter and taking out two grape juices and setting them down. "The plate of cookies you ordered will be up in a moment" Ann said. Aja and Harris took their seat. "So when did you join the force? Why did you join the force? Are you happy you joined the force?" Aja stared at the man across from her.

He stared down at his watch and sighed, "Sorry I have to go." "It's okay!" Aja giggled. "Be safe!"

When he turned to walk out, but stopped, looking over his shoulder. "Uhhh Can I see you again?" Aja thought about it for a moment, She stood up and walked over to the officer. "Yes, I go to the exact same spring everyday around 5:00pm!" She smiled softly. Harris nodded taking it down in his head.

For a couple of days they saw each other, then it turned to seasons. The two grew closer and closer, talking about deep things.

One day they went up to mother hill, late in the night. They stared at the pale stars above them, laying down. "Harris?" Aja asked softly. "Yes?" Harris answered.

"You know I plan to own a house one day, in the forest area..." Harris looked to his side, Aja's soft black mid neck length hair was down almost forming a halo. Her golden colored shirt was halfway unbutton, and her ankle long olive skirt was yanked up to her knee caps. Harris blushed a little.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Aja whispered to him, her eyes still looking up at the sky. "Well why here in the mountains, don't you have a home with you're parents?" He questioned. "Well yah, but they always argue! I just don't like it...plus I can make my own business up here selling apples and jam and all...I hate wine..." She sighed, rolling on her side catching his gaze.

"Uh," His blush had become more red and his palms sweat, "what about people, I thought you said you didn't like living alone?" She frowned. "You mean you won't visit me?"

"N-no I will!" He smirked. She chuckled a little, then sat up. "I better get going...even though I don't want to go." Harris stood up, then helped Aja. "Well, see you around 5:00?" Harris gave off a faint smile. "No I can't my dad said I have to help pick grapes early off the vines. You can stop by and see me! I would really like that! But if you can't I understand!" Harris's eye brow twitched, she talked really fast!

He noded anyways, Aja took a hold of his arm and kissed him on his long nose. "See you later Pinocchio!" She ran off. Harris stared off into space. A chessy grin on his face.

A couple days later Harris visited Aja frequently, and Aja visited him on his days offs. She thought of him as a best friend. Harris thought a little more.

One night, when Harris got a call, it gave him a heart attack. He ran over to the winery, Manna was crying. Duke was holding a note. He handed Harris the note, he looked over it, his eyes wide.

_Dear Mom and Dad, You didn't listen to me before, you guys arguing and the wine...- I'm going to a city. Good Bye! -Aja_

Harris's crumbled the note in his hand, then took off. Manna was crying and Duke went to hold his wife, but she pushed him away and ran back in the house.

Harris kept running, till he reached the beach. "AJA! AJA!!" Her tearful gaze met with his. He ran, his feet sinking in the sand. "Aja!" He grabbed her wrist not tightly but firmly. "Harris, I'm leaving..." She said in a low voice. "But what about you and the money you're saving to live in the mountains? And opening your own fruit and jam shop! Aja just don't go..." He pleaded. "Harris, you are my best friend."

Tears fell from her face, he brushed them away carefully. "I will send you a letter on the holidays!" Aja exclaimed. The boat had arrived, she looked to Harris, to the boat. "Bye..." She whispered. Harris let go of her wrist.

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his nose again. "Later Pinocchio!" She griped her suitcase and marched up to the boat. She waved, the boat departing. "Be safe!" Harris called out, "You too!" Aja waved more eagerly. The pale moon gave her, her own radiant glow. Harris sighed and retreated off the beach, to tell the Parents the horrible news...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

R&R

I wanted to explore Harris's and Aja's relation ship

: )

So I did!


End file.
